Different fault conditions may occur in pump assemblies, which are driven by electrical motors. The faults may occur to the electrical motor itself, or it may occur to parts of the pump. The faults may for instance be bearing faults, damage to the impellers or contamination of the pump assembly. Further, some faults, such as cavitation, occur only at certain drive conditions of the pump assembly.
It is desirable to be able to detect such faults as early as possible in order to be able to replace the damaged parts or the entire pump assembly before a complete failure of the pump assembly occurs.
EP 1 972 793 A1 (Grundfos) described a method for detection of errors in a pump assembly via a vibration sensor, such as an accelerometer, which is fitted to the pump assembly. However, this method has the disadvantage that the sensor needs to be fitted to the housing of the pump, which in many situations is cumbersome.
Further, there is a need for a method and system, whereby a service worker or user more easily can identify faults in a pump assembly without the need to carry bulky equipment when servicing the pump assembly